User talk:Messi1983
Welcome to my talkpage. Here you can ask me questions regarding the wiki, ask me for help, or report any incidents, such as unfair behaviour from the Admins or Patrollers, or violation of policy. Please follow the Talk page guidelines and sign your comments. __TOC__ RE: Done :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding the patroller box. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nickman412: Sockpuppet of GTArocks2000 Hey Messi! I've found sockpuppetry going on and I want to tell you about it. messaged Ilan about it, but he is semi-active. This user, User:Nickman412 is a sockpuppet of the now-blocked User:GTArocks2000 and this I can prove... He contributes on the same wikis GTArocks2000 did. When he edits on both Wikis (I checked), he types messy by capitalizing every first letter of each word (Example: Niko Bellic Is Cousins With Roman Bellic). After he was issued a block (a second one to my knowledge) and came back, he started adding catagories. Then at one page, he typed the same way as the example above and The Tom blocked him for good. Now Nickman412 could be GTArocks2000's sockpuppet so he can get around the block. He types the same way, edits and types the same way and share the same A.K.A. which is Nick Butt. Block him for gewd. See ya around, Ptr. Tony (talk) 01:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Messi i didn't mean to call Dodo a dumbass but he was making me me & i hope you're not mad at me for calling dodo a dumbass & i will be more careful not call Dodo a Dumbass okay Super Silver The Hegehog (talk) 15:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC)RigbySuper Silver The Hegehog (talk) 15:30, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh really, you were dusgusted? What about when he created an article for his questions and the page should have been deleted? Were you here? I don't think so. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Another Vandal... Messi, not to irritate you, but we have another vandal who vandalized The Lost and Damned page. Don't worry, a user restored it. Seeya, Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays and a happy new year Messi! Boomer8 (talk) 07:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) MC and HNY What's up, Dan. Wanted to come by to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! So long, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Sorry, my bad. Happy holidays for you too! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: What's up messi hey so you like barcelona huh(Ray boccino (talk) 21:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC)) yeah i was born in spain but we later moved here to American, my team has always been real madrid ever since i was a little kid, i don't hold nothing agaisnt barcelona man, but we are rivals and we are gonna beat you guys and win the champions league and we're going to take back the golden ball trophy. (Ray boccino (talk) 22:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) : Ok man if that's what you think then so be it but that doesnt mean that because of this difference me and you have we are going to be enemies or something man but still i get you that Mourihno is turning to a prick man we don't need that guy no more man, but will see who wins (Ray boccino (talk) 22:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Oops! Sorry about that. I'll remember that for the future! Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Clubs Hi! So you're a Barça man? As a patriot I gotta defend Mourinho and ROnaldo (Penaldo was a naughty one) . I was always more of a Madrilista rather than Barca boy, but as over here in Portugal we have Benfica (Benfica till I die) , Sporting (chumps, one place above the water line, for a club who was in third place lots of time after Benfica , but thery deserve it for being our rivals]) and Porto (our mortal enemies, little peasants...) , we don't have much time to be checking La Liga that much. Greetings from Real Madrid fan, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion Hi! I think it is time for my request to be ended because I have 5 yes's and I am eager to be a Patroller on this wiki! So please end it and promote me, unless you want to leave it a bit longer of course. See you soon! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Page Deletion Hi there! There is a page called "Leatherface location" which was requested to be deleted a long time ago and still hasn't been, Could you or someone else delete it please as I can't. being only a Patroller. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for losing today Hey messi, it's Ray mate, im really sorry for you guys losing today, we being losing too, but don't worry im sure you guys will still pullit off, i know that, jejejejejeje. Ray boccino (talk) 18:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC))* Page to be deleted A user called TheRealGregory33 made a page called Figure 8 Racing which obviously is a made up game mode and I have marked it for deletion. Thanks, LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, if you will look on my talk page he is now swearing because of his page being deleted. Please could you give him a big warning or ban him. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) All Right you saw our game today mate, 5-0 jejejeje first time period, good luck to you too, also ive being changing video walthroughs to better quality GTA series videos ofcourse in San andreas missions hope that's ok Ray boccino (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC))$$$$ Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:13, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Zombie22 We have a new user, who has the intent of damaging our wiki via vandalsim. Something needs to be done about this user ASAP. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Niko22 hrdr I ksaw that Mikey and you talked to this guy. What you both didn't know, is that I reverted all his edits since this morning. He added up false info and undo-ed good edits of some users. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Userpage Ok, sorry about that. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 09:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll either remove those or warn users if I'll come across any, although it seems you've warned already anyone else. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) What about Mikey's 'Busts' section? Should we remove it too? -- ILan (XD • Edits • Home ) 12:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay, sorry. Didn't know it was a bad move. I'll delete it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC)